Unexpected Meeting
by ChelseaVonVanity
Summary: When Isabelle drags Alec to a Magnus Bane concert, the last thing he's expecting is to find love, but it would seem Magnus has other plans... Malec Au
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey. So, I've been wanting to do an AU Malec fic for a while, and we kinda hit a block on A New Family and...yeah. We got kinda distracted. Hopefully both stories will receive updates in a timely fashion, but with con coming up and so much still to do, I'm not making any promises. Fingers crossed!

"Izzy, I don't want to go to a concert!" Alec protested, fighting against his sister.  
"But Alec, mom and dad won't let me go alone! And I've been looking forward to this for months! It's my favorite singer! Please? I'll...I'll do all your chores for a month! Please!" Izzy begged.  
Alec sighed. "Fine. But you're doing my chores for two months." Izzy looked sour, but nodded.  
She dragged him through the crowd waiting in line and showed the backstage passes to the security guard, who nodded, tore their tickets, and let them through.  
Once backstage, Izzy went to join the rest of the crowd of screaming fangirls and Alec hung back a bit. Even still, he could hear snatches of their conversations. "Do you see him?" "Where is he?" "Isn't he supposed to be back here?"  
Alec rolled his eyes and leaned against a nearby column-and came face to, well, chest, with another man. Startled, Alec looked up until he could see the man's face. He had strange eyes, a combonation of gold and green, heavily outlined with dark, glittery eyeliner, enhancing the Asian tilt of his eyes. His hair was jet black and spiked up and covered in more glitter. 'He looks like a disco ball,' Alec thought to himself.  
The man smiled lazily. "Hello," he said.  
"Hi," Alec replied and turned back around to watch his sister.  
"What, you're not gonna scream and ask for my autograph?" The man asked.  
Alec turned back around. "Why would I do that?"  
The man just stared at him.  
Alec shrugged and turned back around. A few minutes later Izzy came running back over to him. "I haven't seen him," she wailed.  
"Who?" Alec asked. But Izzy was staring at something behind him. Alec turned around and realized that Izzy was staring at the human disco ball, evidently star struck.  
"O-O-Oh m-my god. Y-You're M-Magnus Bane!" Izzy squealed.  
The man grinned. "I am." He sighed. "I suppose you want an autograph?"  
Izzy nodded frantically.  
Magnus sighed and somehow produced a pen from the pocket of his pants-which, Alec noticed now, were skin tight- and a photo from somewhere Alec didn't see, and signed it before handing it to Izzy.  
Alec could see Izzy starting to hyperventilate and turned her to face him. "Breathe, Iz. Breathe." Finally she calmed down a little and Alec looked up. Magnus was staring at him. "May I help you?"  
"She's your girlfriend?" He asked, gesturing to Izzy.  
Alec made a face. "God, no! She's my little sister!"  
Magnus smiled.  
Suddenly a roadie called, "Magnus! Come on! We have to get you into make up!" All the fangirls came swarming over toward Alec and Izzy. Magnus grinned wryly and walked off, head and shoulders over the roadie in his platform boots.  
Alec and Izzy made their way out to the stage and got spots in the very front.  
'Ugh,' Alec thought. 'This is music? What the hell. God, this is so loud. Why didn't I bring ear plugs?' A few hours of griping and complaining later, Alec and Izzy left, Alec feeling like his ears were stuffed with cotton. He wasn't watching where he was going, and was surprised when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," he said, looking up.  
Magnus smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it."  
Alec looked desperately around for Izzy, realizing he'd lost her in his rush to leave. 'Shit,' he thought.  
"I was wondering, if you guys weren't busy, if you'd like to hang out on the bus with me?" Magnus asked.  
Izzy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Absolutely!"  
Magnus grinned. "Great," and steered them off toward his tour bus, Alec shooting Izzy dirty looks that she ignored the whole way.  
Once they were on the bus, Magnus motioned to a roadie, the same one who had called him to make up earlier, and said, "Simon, why don't you show..." He looked at Izzy.  
"Izzy," she supplied.  
"Er, right. Izzy. Why don't you show Izzy around the bus?" Magnus asked.  
"But-" Simon started to protest.  
"Simon. Show her. Around. The bus." Magnus glared at him.  
He gulped and nodded and motioned for Izzy to follow him, which she did.  
Magnus looked at Alec. "Why don't I show you my bunk," he grinned.  
Alec shrugged and followed him. Magnus pulled back the curtain, revealing hot pink satin sheets with a zebra throw blanket crumpled on it and sequined pillows.  
Alec looked at Magnus, his eyebrows raised.  
Magnus grinned and sat on the bed, indicating that Alec should sit next to him. Alec did so, wrinkling his nose at the sheets.  
Magnus chuckled. "You know, I've realized; I don't even know your name."  
Alec looked at him. "It's Alec."  
"Cute name," Magnus smirked.  
Alec rolled his eyes.  
"If I may ask, why are you here? I mean, you don't seem to be a fan." Magnus was plucking at the sheets.  
"My sister dragged me. Our parents wouldn't let her go alone, and her friend canceled on her: strep throat." Alec replied.  
"Ah," Magnus nodded. "Did you enjoy the show?"  
Alec hesitated. "Um, yeah."  
Magnus laughed. "You don't have to lie. You're not going to hurt my feelings."  
Alec chuckled a little. "Frankly, I couldn't really hear it. I feel like I have cotton in my ears."  
"First concert?" Alec looks surprised and Magnus chuckles. "You didn't bring ear plugs. Anyone who's been to a concert before brings ear plugs."  
Alec stared at his hands.  
Magnus yawned and stretched, putting his arm over Alec's shoulder.  
Alec looked at him.  
Magnus smiled and pulled Alec closer. He leaned in and-  
"There you are, Alec!" Izzy pulled open the curtain.  
Magnus and Alec leapt apart and sat up straight.  
Izzy looked at them, her eyebrows raised. "Am I interrupting?"  
Magnus and Alec both blushed. "O-Of course not." Alec said, getting up. "What would there possibly be to interrupt?"  
"Right...anyway, Alec, mom just called. She wants to know why we're not home yet. We should probably go." Izzy started walking toward the front of the bus.  
"R-Right." Alec started to walk off too, but stopped when he felt someone pressing something into his palm. He turned around and Magnus mouthed, Call me, and winked. Alec looked in his hand and saw a slip of paper with a phone number written on it in glittery purple ink. Alec hurried off the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, Alec was hanging out in the park with Jace, his best friend.  
"Oh, man, you should have been there! It was amazing. When the quarter back scored the winning touch down with two seconds left on the clock-it was amazing! I can't believe you got stuck going to some lame-ass concert instead." Jace said, puncuating his words with hand gestures.  
"Yeah, but oh well. It wasn't too bad, all in all." Alec couldn't help smiling a little.  
Jace groaned. "Oh, man, no! Don't let them convert you! We gotta get you back to listening to REAL music, stat."  
Alec just shook his head. Suddenly Jace's phone went off. He answered it and got up. "Shit. I forgot I was supposed to meet Clary at Java Joe's when she got out of art class. Man, I gotta go. See ya."  
"See ya," Alec said, but Jace was already gone. Alec sighed and slumped down a little on the bench.  
"You do know it's hopeless, right?" A voice said from behind him on the bench.  
Alec jumped and turned around. "Dammit, you scared me!"  
Magnus laughed. "Sorry. But you do realize pining over him is a lost cause, right?"  
Alec sighed and nodded. "I know."  
"You know, you should be with someone who can actually reciprocate your feelings." Magnus said, inching his hand toward Alec's.  
"Oh? Like who?" Alec asked.  
"Well, it just so happens that I know a handsome, talented, famous singer who's into you and has been waiting on you to call him all week." Magnus grinned.  
Alec chuckled. "Oh, is that so? And does this singer have a name?"  
Magnus covered Alec's hand with his own and leaned in toward him.  
"I forgot my hat!" Jace came running back, but stopped short. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."  
Alec pulled his hand back and sat up straight. "You weren't interrupting anything," he said, blushing.  
"O...kay. Anyways, later." Jace said, jogging off with his hat.  
Magnus glared at Jace's retreating back, muttering under his breath. Alec turned back to him and saw the angry look on his face and gulped. Magnus looked at him and smiled, though it looked a little strained. "You've really got it bad, huh?"  
Alec blushed and nodded, looking down.  
"Why don't we go get a cup of coffee and you can talk about it?" Magnus asked, standing and holding his hand out to Alec, who nodded and stood as well. Magnus pulled up his hood and they walked off.  
"Does your hood have cat ears on it?" Alec asked.  
Magnus grinned. "Yep. They're fuzzy."  
Alec rolled his eyes and smiled.  
Magnus stared at Alec over the rim of his coffee cup.  
"What?" Alec asked.  
"What do you mean, what?" Magnus asked.  
"You're staring at me." Alec said.  
"Am I?" Magnus blinked innocently.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "How did you find me, anyway?"  
Magnus shrugged. "I just happened to be walking through the park."  
Alec looked at him. "Of all the parks in New York, you just happened to be at the same one as me?"  
Magnus looked down at his coffee. "Yes."  
"Nice try. Now how about the truth?" Alec arched his eyebrow.  
"Honestly? I've been looking everywhere for you all week." Magnus was still staring at his coffee.  
"Seriously? Why?" Alec asked.  
"I don't exactly know." Magnus said, looking at Alec.  
Alec just stared at him.  
"Oh, and my concert wasn't "too bad?" Magnus smirked.  
"What? Were you eavesdropping?!" Alec asked, outraged.  
"No, of course not. I just happened to be standing close enough to hear your conversation." Magnus blushed slightly.  
"That's eavesdropping!" Alec yelled.  
"Alec, please, quiet down. You're making a scene." Magnus said, making calming gestures with his hands.  
"No!" Alec glared at him.  
"Alec, please..." Mangus looked worried.  
"Screw you, Magnus!" Alec said, standing up abruptly and causing Mangus's coffee to spill onto his lap. He stomped off, angry. But before he could even get out the door, Magnus rushed past him, pursued by a crowd of girls. 'Shit,' Alec cursed to himself and chased after Magnus as well. He managed to catch up and pull Magnus into an alley without the girls seeing. Magnus fell and knocked Alec over, landing on top of him. They lay there a minute, both breathing heavily from running. Then, Magnus lowered his head just a bit, and kissed Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Magnus just lay there a moment, staring at each other, when suddenly screams alerted them that Magnus's fans had found them. "Shit," Alec muttered again and slid out from under Magnus and pulled him up and they ran.

Finally, they got inside Alec's house and he shut the door.

"Is that Magnus Bane?!" Isabelle shouted, jumping up off the couch. Alec dragged Magnus into his bedroom and locked the door. Izzy was banging on the door, insisting to be let in to see Magnus and Alec turned on his stereo. Much to his surprise, Glitterazi started playing.

Magnus arched his eyebrow and looked at Alec. "I thought you didn't like my music?"

Alec blushed. "Izzy must have put one of her cd's in my stereo."

"Right..." Magnus sat down on the bed.

Alec sat next to him. "What the hell was that?"

Magnus looked at him. "It's called being famous, Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

Magnus smirked. "It was this..." and he kissed Alec again. Magnus pulled back and looked at Alec whose face was bright red.

Alec was opening and closing his mouth, trying to talk, but no sound was coming out.

"You know, if a simple kiss gets that reaction from you, I wonder what you'd do if I..." Magnus placed one hand on Alec's cheek, pulling him into a kiss and the other one slowly made its way up Alec's chest, under his shirt. Magnus lightly traced over Alec's abs with his fingertips, causing Alec to moan and part his lips, and Magnus took advantage of the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, Magnus pulled back and watched Alec's reaction carefully. Alec was bright red and gasping. Alec was shifting around, putting his hands over his lap.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Magnus pushed Alec gently backwards, covering his mouth with his own. Alec moaned and Magnus deepened the kiss. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Alec! What the hell?!" His father, Robert, exclaimed.

Alec and Magnus both sat up, Alec blushing worse than ever. "Mom? Dad? How did you get in? The door was locked."

Robert held up a small skeleton key. "What the hell was going on?"

"I-It wasn't what it looked like! It was just..." Alec couldn't figure out how to finish his sentence.

"Um, he was choking and I was giving him CPR!" Magnus said, looking pleased with himself.

Alec, Robert and Maryse all looked at him and he blushed.

"Were you two making out?!" Izzy yelled. "Wait, Magnus, you're gay?!"

Magnus looked offended. "I am not "gay."" Alec looked at him. "I am a freewheeling bisexual!" Alec put his head in his hands.

"So you were making out!" Izzy shouted.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you didn't know. I wear glittery eyeliner, for Christ's sake! And you thought I was straight?" Magnus looked incredulous.

"I thought it was all an act!" Izzy wailed.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Mom, Dad, Iz! Get out!" Alec shouted, attempting to push them out the door.

"Why? So you can continue making out with your boyfriend?" Izzy said, wrinkling her nose.

Magnus put his arm around Alec. "Yes."

Alec blushed. "Magnus, shut up!"

Magnus grinned. "You're so cute when you blush, Alec."

Izzy ran off. Alec rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I'm going to have to hear her complain."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Maryse asked calmly.

"I didn't think you'd accept me." Alec said, staring down at the comforter.

"How long have you known?" Robert asked.

"Since middle school," Alec replied, still unable to meet their eyes.

Robert made a noise of disbelief but Maryse just came over and sat next to Alec and hugged him.

"Mom?" Alec asked, confused.

"Oh, sweetie. You should have told us. We're your family. We love you no matter what." Maryse said, still hugging him.

"Speak for yourself, Maryse. I never said I'd be okay having a fag living under my roof." Robert said.

Alec slumped his shoulders. "I knew it. See, this is why I didn't say anything, Mom."

"Robert. Think about what you're saying. He's your SON. What difference does it make whether or not he's gay?" Maryse said, glaring at him.

"It's not natural, Maryse, and I won't condone it." Robert said, crossing his arms.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec cut him off. "Shut up. Can't you see you've done enough damage? Why don't you just leave?"

Magnus looked at him, hurt, but Alec wouldn't meet his eyes. Magnus sighed and got up and left. Robert stepped out of the doorway, careful not to touch Magnus.

"Alec..." Maryse began.

"Mom, please. I just...want to be alone right now, okay?" Alec asked, staring at the floor.

Maryse hesitated, but finally she nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, Alec laid face-down on his bed, fighting tears.


	4. Chapter 4

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Alec groaned and turned over.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Alec pulled the pillow over his head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Alec sat up, grumbling. 'What the hell is that noise?' He looked around and saw a face at his window and screamed.

'Wait. Is that Magnus? What the hell?' Alec got up and opened the window. "What are you doing at my-wait. How are you even at my window? I'm on the second floor."

Magnus grinned and pointed. "Ladder."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't realize you were still in the closet, and I certainly didn't mean to get you into trouble with your dad." Magnus said.

Alec shrugged. "It's not your fault. I mean, yeah, I hadn't intended to come out just yet, but maybe it's a good thing. I mean, I had to come out eventually, right?"

Magnus looked hopeful. "You mean you don't hate me?"

Alec chuckled. "No, I don't hate you."

Magnus grinned. "May I come in?"

Alec looked around. "Sure. Just, be quiet, okay? My parents are asleep."

Magnus nodded and climbed inside.

Alec sat on his bed and Magnus came to sit beside him. Suddenly Magnus embraced Alec, pinning his arms to his sides.

"What...are...you...doing?" Alec choked out.

"Hugging you, silly." Magnus said, tightening the embrace.

"Why...?" Alec asked.

"Because I was so scared you'd be mad at me." Magnus replied.

Alec rolled his eyes. "You're...choking...me."

Magnus loosened his grip a little, but didn't let go.

"Are you just gonna hug me all night?" Alec asked.

"Maybe," Magnus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Maybe you could try this instead?" Alec turned his head and kissed Magnus. Magnus responded eagerly, loosening his arms enough to allow Alec to wrap his arms around his neck and then retightened his grip. Magnus ran his hands under Alec's shirt and began pushing it up. Alec removed his arms from Magnus's neck long enough to help get his shirt off then twisted his fingers into Magnus's hair. Magnus gently pushed Alec backwards until they were laying on the on the bed. Alec moaned and wrapped one of his legs around Magnus's waist. Magnus's eyes opened and widened slightly, but he just accepted it and continued running his hands lightly over Alec's chest, making the younger boy moan more. Alec started trying to remove Magnus's shirt and Magnus eagerly helped him. Magnus's hands slowly started making their way lower and started wrestling with the catch on Alec's pants. Alec wiggled his hips, trying to help Magnus. Magnus finally managed to get Alec's pants off and slipped his hand under the waistband of Alec's boxers. Suddenly, Alec sat up and pushed Magnus off.

Magnus looked at him curiously.

Alec blushed and laid down with his back to Magnus and Magnus laid down next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Sorry," He murmured into Alec's ear.

Alec turned and looked at him and Magnus captured his lips in a gentle kiss. "I shouldn't have tried to push you so far."

Alec smiled and turned over to face Magnus and laid his head on his shoulder. Magnus wrapped his arms around him tighter and kissed the top of his head softly. "Alec?" But Alec had already fallen asleep, smiling. Magnus smiled and snuggled closer to Alec and went to sleep as well.

"What in the hell?! Alec!" Alec groaned and snuggled into Magnus. "Alec! Wake the hell up!" Alec groaned again. "God dammit, Alec! Wake up!" Izzy came over and shook his shoulder roughly.

Alec groaned and opened his eyes a little. "Izzy? What are you doing in my room?"

"What are you doing in bed with Magnus? And mostly naked!" Izzy was nearly screaming.

"Iz, shut up. We didn't do anything. It was just...wait. Why am I justifying myself to my little sister? Get the fuck out." Alec said, trying to sit up without waking Magnus.

"Fine." Izzy walked into the hallway. "Mom! Dad! Come up here!"

"Dammit, Izzy! Why are you doing this?" Alec asked, having finally managed to get up and find his pants.

"Because, Alec. It isn't fair." Izzy pouted.

"What isn't?" Alec asked.

"This," she said, indicating the still-sleeping Magnus.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You're jealous?"

"Yes! Do you realize how long I've had a crush on him? And a couple weeks ago, you didn't even know who he was!" Izzy shouted.

"You had a crush on someone way older than you whom you'd never met and who had no idea you even existed?" Alec asked, incredulous.

Izzy blushed. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Alec shook his head and retreated back inside his room, locking the door behind him, and sat on the edge of the bed. As he did, he felt Magnus sit up and wrap his arms around him. "Morning," he yawned.

Alec smiled. "Morning."

"What was all that shouting about?" Magnus asked.

"Izzy came in here to wake me up and...yeah." Alec replied.

"Ah. She wasn't happy, I'm guessing?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. "Not at all. She's jealous."

"Jealous?" Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I know, right? I don't understand it either." Alec placed his hands over Magnus's.

Magnus grimaced and snuggled into Alec's neck. Alec sighed and rested his head on Magnus's.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Robert shouted.

"Dad, nothing happened!" Alec yelled back.

"Whether or not anything happened isn't the point! The point is that you betrayed our trust!" Robert's face was turning red.

"How? By letting him in? Dad, it was two o'clock in the fucking morning! I was not going to make him stay outside!" Alec said, stomping his foot.

"Why was he here to begin with?" Maryse asked calmly, cutting off her husband's angry retort.

"He felt bad about forcefully outing me to you guys and wanted to make sure I wasn't mad." Alec replied.

Maryse nodded, but Robert's face continued to redden. "He should be fucking sorry! He turned my son gay!"

"Dad, he didn't turn me gay! It's not some fucking switch that can be turned on and off! Besides, I've known I was gay for years! But see? This is why I didn't say anything! I knew you'd over react!" Alec shouted, raking his hands through his hair in frustration.

Robert's face suddenly drained of emotion and he said, "Get out. Now. I will not have a..." he seemed to be struggling to say the word. "One of THEM in my house. I won't. Get the fuck out."

"Dad..." Alec let his sentence trail off.

"Robert, please, be reasonable. You can't kick him out." Maryse said, placing her hand on his arm in an effort to calm him down.

"I believe I just did, Maryse." Robert said calmly.

"Robbie..." she started to say.

"Don't "Robbie" me. I've made up my mind. Get out, Alexander. Don't darken my doorstep ever again." Robert said, still in the same calm monotone.

Alec stood up straight. "Fine. I'll go. But don't come crying to me when you miss me."

"Trust me, that won't happen." Robert said.

Alec headed upstairs to his room to pack a bag and then left without another word. Alec headed to Jace's apartment first, but no one answered when he knocked and Alec turned and walked off and went and sat by the park fountain, unsure where to go.

"What are you doing sitting out here alone?" A familiar voice asked from beside him.

Alec looked up. "Hey, Magnus," Alec smiled slightly.

"Hey yourself. What's going on?" He asked, gesturing to Alec's bag.

"My dad kicked me out," Alec replied, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Magnus asked, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

Alec recounted the whole argument, never once looking Magnus in the eye. When he had finished, Magnus simply pulled him into a hug. "This is all my fault," he said as Alec wrapped his arms around him, returning the hug.

"No it isn't. If anything, it's his fault for being so..." Alec let the sentence trail off, unable to find the right word.

"Intolerant? Homophobic?" Magnus suggested, still hugging Alec.

Alec chuckled a little. "Yeah, sure."

"Where are you gonna go?" Magnus asked, letting go of Alec and sitting back.

Alec shrugged. "I don't know. I was gonna see if I could stay with Jace, but he's not home and I have no clue where he is. I rarely do anymore, since he started going out with Clary."

Magnus looked thoughtful for a second. "You know, I happen to have an apartment here. You could come stay with me?"

Alec just stared at him for a second, as if he were weighing his options. Suddenly Alec grinned. "Alright."

"That's fine, you don't have to. I mean-wait. You will?" Magnus looked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like I have a whole lot of options. And-" Whatever else Alec had been going to say was cut off as Magnus grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. Alec stiffened a second, having been caught off guard but smiled and returned the hug. Magnus stood up, pulling Alec with him, and began to walk, talking the entire time. Alec smiled and trailed along behind him, twining their fingers together.

About forty minutes and two subways later, Magnus was standing in front his apartment, searching the pockets of his skin-tight pants for his key.

"How do you manage to put stuff in your pockets?" Alec asked, leaning against the wall and watching Magnus, amused.

Magnus looked back at him and smirked but didn't answer. He finally managed to find the key and unlocked the door, letting them into the apartment. Alec stood in the door way for a minute, looking around. There was pink everywhere: the sofa was pink, and so were the cushions on the dining chairs, and the tablecloth. There were even pink flowers sitting on a window sill. Magnus stops, standing in the middle of the living room and stares at Alec, who eventually smiles and comes inside, shutting the door behind him. Magnus hesitated, looking like he was about to say something. Finally, though, he led Alec to a guest room, done up in milder colors, dark blues and purples. Alec smiled and set his bag on the bed, before turning and hugging Magnus. "Thank you," he whispered.

Magnus just smiled and hugged him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Alec lay on the unfamiliar bed, trying to sleep. But he kept going over the arguement with his dad and wondering if there was anything he could have done or said different and whether maybe this was actually all his fault, maybe what he felt was- he stopped that train of thought before it could continue. Eventually, he got up, when he realized sleep was all but impossible and wandered into the living room. He sat on the couch for a few minutes before getting up and pushing open the door to Magnus's room, and looking at him.

"Take a picture, why don't you, it'll last you longer." Magnus said without opening his eyes.

Alec jumped and blushed. "Sorry," he said, starting to close the door.

Magnus sat up. "Wait a second. Come here. What's wrong?"

Alec hesitated but went and sat on the bed next to Magnus. "It's just...I can't stop thinking about what my dad said earlier. What if he's right?

What if-" his next words were cut off by Magnus who kissed him gently.

"Don't," Magnus said, holding Alec's face between his hands, forcing Alec to look at him. "Don't start, please. It's not wrong, or immoral, or whatever word he used. Okay? How could it be?" Magnus saw Alec open his mouth to answer and rolled his eyes. "Do you have an answer for everything?" Alec and Magnus both smiled.

"Why don't you sleep with me?" Magnus asked, gesturing to the other side of the bed. Alec glanced at him sharply and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I didn't mean it like that."

Alec grinned and lay down.

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him closer. Alec resisted at first but gave up and snuggled into Magnus.

Magnus moved his head back a little so he could look at Alec. "Alec- Alec, why are you crying?"

Alec sniffled a little. "I'm just...frustrated."

Magnus smiled slightly. "That's understandable." Magnus stroked Alec's hair. "But you'll be okay. I'm sure your dad will come around."

Alec looked up at him. "You think so?"

Magnus nodded.

Alec smiled and buried his face in Magnus's shoulder. Magnus smiled and held him tighter. Alec smiled into Magnus's shoulder and fell asleep.

Alec woke the next morning to frying eggs and bacon. He got up and wandered into the kitchen.

Magnus beamed at him when he entered the room. "Morning."

Alec rubbed his eyes and mumbled blearily, "Morning."

Magnus slid some eggs and bacon onto a plate and handed it to Alec.

Alec took the plate and sat down at the table and before long Magnus came and sat beside him and they both started eating. Alec took one bite and nearly gagged.

"What's wrong, Alec?" Magnus asked, digging in.

"Nothing, it's just...you cook like my sister." Alec said, laying his fork down.

Magnus looked at him for a second. "I'm guessing that's not a good thing."

Alec shook his head.

Magnus chuckled. "How about we go out and get something to eat."

Alec nodded and stood up, hurrying to get dressed.

A little while later, they sat across from each other in a cafe with cups of coffee, waiting on their food.

"Hey, Alec! Alec!" Jace was pushing his way through the tables, pulling Clary behind him.

"H-Hey Jace." Alec said, waving half-heartedly. He could practically feel Magnus glaring at him.

Jace pulled over a couple chairs from a nearby table and he and Clary sat down. "How's it going?" Jace asked, clapping Alec on the shoulder.

Alec winced a little. "Fine."

Clary was looking back and forth between Alec and Magnus. "Who's your friend?"

Alec jumped a little. "Oh, uh, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Jace and his girlfriend, Clary."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Magnus said, making no move to extend his hand and sounding nothing short of pissed.

Jace nodded and Clary said, "Nice to meet you."

Magnus nodded and contemplated his coffee sullenly.

An awkward silence descended. "So...how long have you two been going out?" Clary asked.

Alec spit his mouthful of coffee all over Magnus. "W-What?!"

Magnus jumped up. "What the hell!"

"Shit, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Alec asked, getting up and walking around the table to Magnus.

"Don't fucking touch me," Magnus growled and walked off.

Alec started to go after him, but hesitated, looking from his retreating back to Jace, and sat back down.

Jace was staring at the street. "Oh my god, that's Eli Manning." He jumped up from his chair and ran outside.

Clary rolled her eyes and leaned forward on her elbows. "So, how long have you been dating Magnus Bane?"

Alec just stared at her, petrified.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not stupid, you know." Clary smiled.

"H-How did you...?" Alec stared at her.

"I like his music, and it's pretty obvious." She was looking at him.

"How did you know I'm gay?" Alec asked.

She shrugged and smiled. "Women's intuition, I guess. And just...the way you look at Jace sometimes."

Alec went pale. "Does-does he...?"

Clary shook her head. "You know how oblivious he is."

Alec chuckled and nodded. "Please don't tell Jace."

Clary made an 'X' over her heart. "Promise. Aren't you gonna go after him?"

Alec looked at her, confused.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Magnus."

"Oh, yeah, right." Alec said, getting up.

Clary smiled and shook her head as she watched him leave.


End file.
